Perfumed Drawers
by Kaeru Basho
Summary: Kurt is having one of those days when he would just stare out of the window, watching the raindrops splashing their way towards the window pane. This day was different however. A LATE MOTHER'S DAY FIC BASED ON CP COULTER'S DALTON-VERSE "THE MUSIC BOX"


**Perfumed Drawers**

**Summary:** Kurt is having one of those days when he would just stare out of the window, watching the raindrops splashing their ways towards the window pane. This day was different however… BASED ON CPCOULTER'S DALTON-VERSE "THE MUSIC BOX"

**A/N:** Wow. This is _SO_ long overdue! I actually wrote this after I read CP Coulter's sidestory "The Music Box", also _way_ before the whole Windsor-dressing-in-drag thing circulated around her Tumblr. But I kind of left this story lying around when the Prom Queen Episode came out when I was surprised to see Kurt and Blaine wearing Pink Carnation corsages (since I really wanted to use it and I didn't want people thinking that I copied the flower just because they wore it on an actual episode)! But oh well, I decided to continue this anyway since I really couldn't get this story off of my mind and the Windsor-dressing-in-drag seemed fun to me.

So, here it is! I guess I'll just let people say what they wanna say~ *_le sigh_* Lastly, I wanna dedicate this fic to Mama CP Coulter~ Get well soon! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>COOKIES!<em>"

The Tweedles immediately bounded towards the scent of freshly-baked heavenly goodness chocolate chip cookies the moment they sniffed out the aroma that engulfed the Windsor House that Sunday morning. The sky outside was little dim, the clouds were darkening; it was going to rain soon. And the Windsor boys could only do so much indoors.

The fight for the cookie bowl instantly commenced when Wes and David heard the happy announcement from the twins and Kurt could only roll his eyes as he lay down a tray of said cookies fresh out of the oven.

"I especially made twice as much of the batch I usually make, no need to murder each other over it." The brunet snapped as he rolled his eyes and then whacked Wes – who was gorging handfuls of the cookies in one go – by the head using the pot holder.

"What's going on?" Blaine entered the kitchen with a smile and simply "_ahh_"ed when his question was already answered just by the mere sight of the conspirators all hunched over the counter devouring Kurt's baked goodies.

Kurt only shrugged as he walked over to Blaine, still in his apron, and held a cookie towards his boyfriend's face. Blaine took the cookie using his mouth, making the brunet blush at the rare act. Glasz-colored eyes met hazel ones and for a moment, all sound seemed to have drowned out and Kurt could feel his mouth gaping when his senses was brought back by a groan from behind him.

"Feed us too, Alice~" The twins teased.

A rain of pots and pans went flying across the room and the twins could only duck for cover, hitting Dwight in the process that sent him falling off from the long stool he was sitting on.

Kurt turned red and instantly regained his stature, making Blaine laugh.

"It's so rare that you get to spend time with us during a Sunday, Kurt." Reed commented, "I mean… seeing that how we're currently not in trouble or in any House arrest or anything. You're usually fast to head back to Lima if there's an opportunity." Reed shrugged. Dwight slowly crawled back up to his seat, rubbing his forehead.

Kurt simply shrugged, "I needed double time on Murdoch's coverage for next week's exam. And seeing as that I'm tight on schedule, a 2-hour long drive to Lima back and forth takes up most of it. Besides, somebody's gotta look after you guys while we're all here stuck indoors because of the heavy rain that's about to break soon." Glasz-colored eyes looked up towards the window and into the sky, eyeing the darkening atmosphere.

Reed's eyebrows furrowed instantly and his head tilted to an angle, unnoticed by the other conspirators of the Windsor House. He eyed his roommate closely and saw that tinge of _pained _smile that Kurt had had ever since the boys entered the kitchen, and it was weird considering Kurt would usually put up a little bit of a fight.

Kurt looked distant. He was there… but not really there at all.

His reasons didn't coincide either. He was pressed for time yet he was baking _double_ batches of cookies?

The brunet slowly got up from his seat and got himself one cookie, nibbling on it a bit as he slowly left the kitchen, leaving Wes, David and the twins wrestling for the cookie bowl. When the Hummel was finally out of earshot, Reed began, "Kurt seemed sad."

In the midst of the cookie war, Wes and David slightly paused, leaving enough opening for the twins to snatch the bowl back and then turning to the strawberry-blonde boy. "Stress-baking?" Wes fished, shrugging his shoulders a bit, still nibbling on a cookie.

Reed shared what he had just observed and Dwight agreed, "He was unusually emitting a dark aura. Although he probably already had them the moment he got here." The twins cast Dwight a sidelong glance but kept their comments to themselves.

And then Reed's eyes opened instantly.

"What day is it today?"

"Sunday." All boys said in chorus.

"I _mean_, the date _day_."The boys looked at each other and then simultaneously looked at the calendar of their mobile phones. The twins were the first ones to break the silence up when they looked back up to the gang.

"_Oooohhh._"

David's eyes softened, the hand holding a cookie slowly lowering to his lap, "Mother's Day."

There was a terse silence that followed suit.

"You mean the extent of the curse on these cookies is at the highest extremities today?"

The twins could only pull out their nerf guns as they started pelting Dwight with every single dart ammo they had.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's going to be the first time, Kurt… you gotta help me out here."<em>

Kurt's closed eyes remained, holding that small old-looking fabric in his hands as if they were the most fragile thing in the world.

"_I'll try, Dad. Exams will be on next week and I really need to double time on my academics."_

He took a long and strong whiff; it looked like to be a silk peach-colored scarf.

"_It ain't gonna be the same without you. Carole and Finn were looking forward to dinner, Kurt."_

The moment he let the scent engulf him and brand into his senses, glasz-colored eyes opened and Kurt didn't realize that his vision was blurred by that small amount of tears at the corners of his eyes.

"_We _all_ were."_

He blankly stared out the window, overlooking the whole Academy from the second floor, his hands still clutching on the scarf.

The sky outside made a low grumble and Kurt's head whipped up towards the sound, watching the clouds dimming in transition faster and faster until finally, the raindrops started making their way against his window pane. Slowly, a rush of water engulfed the surroundings and soon, he could barely see what was going on outside when the whole scenery was covered in nothing but curtains of rain.

Things were starting to change… he wasn't stupid to see that. And deep down inside, he knew that he should be a little bit more understanding of these things… but it was hard getting used to the fact that things weren't going to go back the way it was before and Kurt didn't want things to change.

Kurt didn't want to forget…

Kurt didn't want to forget _her_.

He was brought back from his silent reverie when he heard a soft knock coming from his door and realized that he had forgotten to close it when he saw Blaine standing there, waiting for Kurt's permission for him to enter the room, looking at him worriedly.

"You okay?"

Kurt painfully smiled as he slowly lowered the scarf on his desk and felt a single streak of tear betray him when it slowly crawled its way down his pale cheeks, "I'm fine." He softly said, "Just," he chuckled a bit as he furiously wiped his tears away, "memories."

Blaine didn't wait for permission anymore and hastily entered the room towards his boyfriend and held his arms out midway; Kurt didn't need to be asked to instantly walk – _stride_ – over and crashed into Blaine's welcoming embrace, burying his face upon the Anderson's shoulder.

"I just wish I knew how to do Mother's day…" He whispered, "I don't remember what I usually do on Mother's day with her… I don't know _how_ to celebrate Mother's day anymore… ever since… ever since…"

Blaine could only hold Kurt by the small of his back and at the back of his neck. Frankly speaking, he didn't have his share of good celebrations for Mother's day either. They were mostly materialistic and cliché or just for the heck of it… he knew Kurt and his mother shared something _so much more_ than that.

Just when he opened his mouth to say something, his phone vibrated from within his pocket and he took it out, reading it from over Kurt's shoulder.

**Tweedles: **_Stall Alice for a while. Come down after half an hour._

Blaine's eyebrow quirked. What were they up to again?

* * *

><p>It was when the time the rain started to die down a little bit when Blaine decided that he should probably check on what the twins were up to, taking Kurt by the hand and dragging him out of the room, and probably give his boyfriend something else to think about aside from the depressing day.<p>

And just when they opened the doors entering the common room, both teens' jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt instinctively shot a hand to his mouth when Evan and Ethan came into their view, bustling in pink ball gown dresses, strutting in bright colored blonde wigs.

"I look like the girl from Grudge."

The brunet turned towards the next voice when Dwight came out of the comfort room, dressed up as well.

"Can anyone help me get this wig on? I can't seem to find which portion of this is "front" and these heels are _killing_ me!" Wes all but exclaimed when he strutted towards the twins dressed up in what looked like to be a hot-pink-colored kimono (that hung a little too short on his body than the traditional one) holding a shoulder-length wig.

"Here. Let me give it a shot." David stood up from the table, wearing what seemed to be a blue ball gown that came from some sort of Disney movie or something.

"Did we miss anything here?"

All the rustling and bustling came to a halt when all heads turned towards the newcomers' voices and pairs of eyes could only blink in reply.

"_Blaine!_ You were supposed to _stall_!" Wes whined.

"We aren't ready yet!" Reed ducked his bushy, curly head as he tried to hide himself from Kurt's view to avoid being found out, much to his dismay, of course.

"What the heck's going on, even?" Blaine's eyebrows never creased this much as he looked at everyone with such disturbed eyes that he was starting to think that he really _was _living with a bunch of crazed lunatics.

"Since the Cheshire cat's out of the bag." Ethan beamed.

"Might as well just go through with the plan." Evan nodded.

The twins strode towards Kurt, taking him by either side of his arms away from Blaine's grasp and dragged the brunet across the room and sat him down on the couch.

"Alice." The twins grinned.

"We welcome you,"

"To the Castle of Hearts'…"

"…Tea Party!"

Kurt looked from each Windsor boy to the other, still not understanding where this was going.

"And today –"

"– A special privilege for today –"

"– Alice will become Queen."

Kurt's eyebrows quirked. "Huh?" Kurt's gasp was half-astounded and half-amused, looking at everyone who was beaming at him with Cheshire grins now, none of them planning to expound what they meant anytime soon.

"But before that, we must continue with preparations!" And the twins bolted away out of the common room and Kurt all but blinked and tilted his head at what just went on.

"Trust me, this isn't harmful or anything. But it is, as usual, crazy." Reed smirked as he smiled towards his roommate. Kurt still looked at the direction to where the twins disappeared to and then back towards at Reed, "Since I'm apparently the Queen of Hearts today, will I get to order someone to cut off someone's head?"

Reed laughed and simply left his friend to ponder, going on his own way to finish what he was previously doing. Blaine walked up to Kurt with a smile and the brunet raised an eyebrow in askance when his boyfriend approached him, "What's going on?"

"As much as I want to tell you – if I even have _any_ clue – I really don't know." Blaine chuckled, leading Kurt and him to sit down on the couch to carefully take in everything what they had just seen.

The two teens watched as the Tweedles went in and out of the room, bringing in some of Kurt's baked cookies, and pots and thermoses of coffee and tea. "Oh _God_! I hope we don't get into trouble with this again!" Kurt threw his head back in exasperation, "We can't have Charlie ki– _Charlie?_" Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw the Prefect entering the common room.

Everyone's eyes were all on Charlie.

The Windsor Prefect stood by the door, arms crossed, wearing a blue dress and a bobbed brown wig that looked too massive for what he was wearing. Just when the Tweedles brightened up with huge eyes and humongous Cheshire grins, Charlie halted everyone's conditioned responses with one single death glare before anyone could even say a thing.

"…not a word. Not a single word from every one of you."

"Dude, I didn't know you'd really do it." Wes mused, grinning as he rubbed his chin and eyed their prefect head to toe. "The color matches your eyes."

"Can it, Hughes!"

"Is it starting yet?" Drew and Satoru came behind from Charlie. Drew was holding a long wig that already had a ponytail in it and from underneath his lab coat, he was already dressed in a red-and-white checkered dress. Satoru had his hands on his head as he was fixing his wig tied up in a bun, his black and green tomesode hanging a little too tight around his body frame.

Kurt's jaw has still not recovered from dropping too much for the day.

"We're waiting for the Caterpillar."

"We convinced him to join the tea party."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, doubtful.

"Complete with costume, of course."

"He's coming."

Charlie didn't believe it.

"We had never seen him more amused."

Charlie could only shudder on what was about to come.

Alice was getting curiouser and curiouser. Just as Kurt was about to open his mouth to finally _demand_ from – if not, _blackmail_ – someone on what the heck was going on, the Star Wars theme music suddenly boomed from all over the speakers around the common room. Everyone jumped when the doors from the other side of the common room opened.

Han Westwood stood there in his white Princess Leia costume, a hand on his hip leaning to one side, his Blaster in the other.

"Sorry I'm late, boys. Had to wait for my Blaster to arrive from eBay," The Caterpillar smirked, "took about 15 minutes." He shrugged, flicking one side of the white cloth that was draping in front of him in one fair sweep.

Blaine dropped his head to his hand, stifling a laugh, "Kill me now."

Charlie nodded his head in approval, "Westwood, I'm impressed. Now someone _turn the speakers down, for crying out loud!_"

"No fair, Han! You rigged the speakers! And besides, how is Princess Leia pretty?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"She. Is. _HOT_, Hughes." Han corrected, "And I am too."

"Not as hot as I am."

And the boys erupted into another round of argument on who was the prettiest, scratch that, _hottest_.

Kurt couldn't stand it any longer and burst out in laughter and had tears at the corner of his eyes. "Can somebody _please _tell me what in Gaga's name in going on?" He choked in the middle of his hysterical laughter and tugged on Dwight's ultimately long sleeve.

Dwight didn't know how many times he had been rolling his eyes for that day and turned to the only two sane ones in the room, "Since Kurt doesn't have a Mom anymore, the twins came up with the idea that _we_ should be your Moms for today! And everyone started thinking of different ideas and eventually, we ended up with dressing up as Kurt's Mom and debating who gets to pull it off the best and –" And the rest of Dwight's ramblings went unprocessed by Kurt anymore as his eyes slowly trailed around the room, one by one at everyone.

"This is a ball gown! You _do_ realize how heavy this is." David said.

"I dressed in mini, David – and even added the mink – so this _totally_ beats yours or _anyone's_ in the room!" Wes cocked an eyebrow, "Hands down." He added.

Dwight rolled his eyes, "_Please_! As if you didn't have that hidden fetish to begin with, Wes."

"And you think dressing up like Sadako doesn't say the same for yours?"

"I have long curls… even fake eyelashes… not that it's a fetish or anything." Reed simply supplied.

The twins bounced in front of everyone and grinned, "Step away, talking _weeds_! Alice gets to have _two_ Moms today with _us_ around,"

"Not that he needs more,"

"Since he already has two Moms already."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly.

Kurt had his face on his palm, his elbow rested on the arm rest, his head shaking in disbelief amidst all the chatter on who had the best – and _prettiest_ – costume, and who deserves the title for Kurt's Mom-of-the-day best.

Blaine was smiling a bit at his boyfriend's reaction and had his hand on top of Kurt's all the time. When he gave it a tight squeeze, Kurt did the same and what greeted Blaine's vision tore his heart. Tears were glistening down glasz-colored eyes, tiny drops making their way into Kurt's lap, his face was red hidden beneath his hair but there was a small smile at the corner of his lips.

Blaine's smile slowly disappeared when he slowly lifted Kurt's face; Blaine only stopped midway when the brunet used his free hand to cover his mouth, probably to prevent himself from choking up a small sob.

The boys had stopped arguing by now and were looking at Kurt's way, obviously worried that their little surprise didn't work. But Kurt simply beamed towards everyone in the common room amidst his tear-stained and blotchy – for all he could care – face. His mouth quivered when he struggled to get his voice out, a huge lump in his throat.

Kurt lowered his face one more time before he cleared his throat and swallowed hard, letting out a small croak, "Thank you…"

Evan and Ethan started tearing up animatedly and ran towards the brunet, "_Alice!_" enveloping him – and Blaine, in the process – in a tight bear hug, lifting both of them off of the ground.

Everything was going according to plan and it seemed that Kurt was a little less depressed now when everyone heard a rare but wonderful laugh come out from his mouth – in the midst of wailing to put them back to the ground.

When the mini commotion died down, the White Knight stepped up and approached Alice.

"Here." Dwight held out what seemed to be a small basket of flowers… something Kurt recognized that he had once done the same thing for the other teen. He looked down at the tiny weaved basket and what greeted him brought warmth to his eyes.

**Pink Carnations**: _A woman's love… never forgotten… a mother's love._

Kurt felt his fingers tremble as he took them from the Hunter, the latter scratching his nose in nervousness as he stepped back a bit.

"It's not like I researched the flower meaning or anything – I mean, Han wanted to show off –" Han rolled his eyes, "– and it's not like I'm doing this because you did the same for me before, not that I'm not grateful for before or anything but –" The twins cut him off, "Okay, White Knight! We get it!" Evan shoved him aside and both he and Ethan together with Reed stepped up to the countertenor next.

Kurt blinked at what the three of them had to say to him but the twins simply smiled when they handed Kurt the scarf he was holding on to back at his room and when Kurt took it with a small "thanks", he felt it being heavy instead and realized that something was wrapped within the soft fabric of the scarf. Peeling away the cloth, he came across a small clear bottle with a single red poppy flower embossed on said bottle.

"_Open Me._" A Post-It note was stuck in front of the bottle.

Kurt's head snapped up towards Reed's way so fast.

"It was hard to distinguish the smell at first and I had to ask a little help from Han too to see how old it really was… turns out to be something _not old_ after all." Reed grinned as he gently took the bottle from Kurt's hands and popped open the cap. He spritzed a bit of the perfume on his roommate's wrist and instantly, the smell filled their nostrils. Kurt felt a new batch of tears gathering from his eyes again when a wave of memories started engulfing him.

Yes, it was this scent.

The memory of wrapping his tiny arms around his mother's legs and smelling this scent amidst her soft pastel pink sundress… the memory of curling into her lap after having lost so much energy from running around the park… the memory of the casket being lowered down with nothing but tears covering his vision… the memory of opening the drawers of her dresser and curling up into a ball beside it, letting her scent engulf the whole room and his senses before crying himself to sleep.

With this, Kurt's held-back tears only felt even more painful… and finally, he let his walls and barriers crumble down when he instantly covered his mouth with both hands, choking out a sad sob that made the pain in his chest grow lighter with it as well. He lowered his head, embarrassed, but he just couldn't hold it in much longer. With his perfumed wrist so much closer to his nostrils now, he was shaking from both happiness and sadness at the same time.

"It's exactly the same smell…" Kurt sniffed, clearing his throat on how raspy it sounded, "…the same smell like that of her perfumed drawers." Kurt smiled, a hollow laugh escaping him. "Thank you, Reed… Han… Evan… Ethan." He looked at each one of them and turned to everyone, "Thank you, everyone… you don't know how… this means _so, so_ much to me."

Reed smiled at his friend, his eyes obviously tearing up as well, messing up his makeup. Wes and David looked away, their eyes distant in different ways but their lips curved into small smiles. Evan and Ethan were holding on unto Dwight so hysterically tight for emotional support, that the White Knight didn't even have the chance to properly cry at this moment.

Han simply patted Charlie in the back when the prefect flipped around with lightning fast speed that all you could hear was that disgusting gooey sound of someone blowing their nose.

Blaine's hand upon Kurt's only squeezed tighter.

Kurt finally got his composure back as he rubbed his eyes furiously and looked back up to Reed with a smile, "Thank you… it's wonderful… I… I don't –" Kurt fumbled, "_God_, I miss her _so_ much!" And then he laughed hollowly.

"Then let's go see her."

Kurt looked towards Blaine beside him who was teary-eyed as well, but remained strong and composed as ever… to be strong for him, probably. Blaine intertwined their fingers, looking into Kurt's eyes with permission, "I'll go with you… if you want me to."

Kurt could only feel his mouth quivering when he croaked out, "…more than ever."

* * *

><p>"I hope they won't mind us leaving early from the whole "tea party" thing. I <em>did<em> ruin it after all."

"Nah~" Blaine playfully swatted the brunet's thought with a flick of his wrist, "You baked the cookies, not to mention was forced to make Butterbeer afterwards too, so it's basically _your_ tea party anyway. They shouldn't have the right to mind."

Kurt only smiled in reply.

Blaine got his seatbelts on before turning up the engine and making the car roar into life, "So, you ready for this?" Blaine smiled from the driver seat as he looked at Kurt. Kurt pursed his lips and nodded, looking into Blaine's eyes brightly, but then stopping his boyfriend there,

"Wait."

Blaine blinked and waited. Slowly, Kurt closed the gap between them and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing their cheeks together. It was kind of hard to move within the embrace because of the distance between them in the car – plus, with his seatbelts on – and frankly, Blaine was too surprised to even move.

"Thank you for doing this." Kurt whispered and pulled away just to hold Blaine's face by his hands and press his lips on his boyfriend's cheek, the kiss so soft and long against his skin that it made him unconsciously close his eyes, loving the feeling of Kurt's feather-soft fingers holding his face in place. When Kurt's lips left Blaine's cheek, Blaine missed it already, his eyes slowly fluttering open.

Kurt's face was beet red when he pulled away. He fumbled for his seatbelts when Blaine's own ones snapped open and Blaine pulled Kurt back by the wrist, his other hand behind the brunet's neck that was the one pulling the gap between them in a crushing yet passionate kiss.

Kurt felt himself taking a deep intake of breath from his nose when he found himself caught off-guard by the sudden kiss, but he didn't dislike it, and his mouth awkwardly sucking on Blaine's lower lip proved it.

Slowly, their lips parted and two pairs of eyes opened. Hazel eyes met glasz ones and the two teens smiled at each other for one more time before Blaine pulled out of the parking lot towards Lima Cemetery.

* * *

><p>Carole Hudson-Hummel wasn't one for celebrations during Mother's Day. True, Finn had tried a few times to do or get something for her, but just the fact of Finn keeping a secret escapes the idea of being it a "surprise". Since the beginning, she could never really ask for more from her son. Being the way he is – albeit, a little clumsy – was enough for Carole… what more could a mother ask for?<p>

But during that late Sunday afternoon when she went to open the door to someone ringing the doorbell (quite impatiently, she might add), she wasn't expecting to see her stepson and her stepson's boyfriend, beaming at her with bright eyes, bringing boxes and bags of goodies.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Carole was searching for the right words to say when she welcomed both teens inside (a little too giddy, too). "I- I wasn't expecting to see you boys today! This is such a surprise!"

Kurt was grinning widely when he instantly wrapped his arms around Carole's shoulders and pulled her close, making the middle-aged woman jump by the sudden – and _rare_ – act. "Happy Mother's Day, Carole." He softly said.

Carole never felt more touched and so… _accepted_.

"Oh, honey… thank you." Carole teared up, returning the gesture and embraced her stepson back.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine greeted too.

"Thank you, Blaine." Carole smiled.

"Kurt!"

Three heads turned towards the new voice and Burt came out from the kitchen. "Hey, Dad!" Kurt greeted as he went to his father and engulfed him in a very tight embrace that lasted a little longer than usual. "Hey, kiddo. You okay?" Burt asked, knowing how this usually goes every single year at this certain occasion for his son. Kurt was a little teary-eyed when he looked up to his father, but beamed him a genuine smile with mixed emotions.

"Surprisingly, yes." The brunet smiled.

Burt silently looked at Blaine and nodded at him as a silent greeting, and the latter smiled at him reassuringly, adding, "Everyone at Windsor threw him a big surprise… and that cheered him up a bit."

Burt and Carole were taken back a bit. A surprise for their son on Mother's Day?

Kurt turned to his boyfriend with a death glare, shooting him that icy look probably because of the embarrassment on what the boys did for him only a few hours ago or probably by the fact that Blaine just busted him out of being depressed the whole day. Probably both.

"Oh? Care to tell us about it, kiddo?"

Blaine only laughed and Kurt groaned loudly. "Please, Dad. I couldn't even _believe_ it happened. Let alone live to tell the day." Burt was even more curious, "Makes me wanna hear it even more."

And as Carole closed the door behind them and let the two boys further inside, the house was filled with a different type of warmth of the family being there and complete with her for Mother's Day: Finn's loud hysterical laughter echoing around the house, Burt's raspy chuckle, Kurt's beet red face buried in his palms, Blaine's comforting hand on his shoulder… all happening at the same time around the table over dinner.

It was the first time in her entire life that she had felt how wonderful celebrating Mother's Day was.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it! A very long overdue Mother's Day fan fiction! Better late than never, right? ;D Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! :) Thanks for reading, guys!

And oh, for those who are interested on how the perfume bottle looks like, it's the perfume "Flower" by Kenzo... (http:/ ecx. images-amazon . com / images / I / 119WSHYMAVL._AA300_ . jpg) just take out the spaces to see the picture ^^


End file.
